Le mariage de ma meilleure amie
by Demetra83
Summary: Un OS qui traîne dans mon ordi depuis un moment et que j'ai enfin pu terminer ! Ou comment se rappeler de ne jamais travailler sans musique ! Bonne lecture !


**Le mariage de ma meilleure amie**

Genre/Pairing : Ship S/J

Saison : 3, juste après « A hundred days »

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : Un petit OS (6440 mots quand même ^^) qui m'est passé par la tête.

 _Je remercie au passage Aliceanjee qui m'a donné pas mal d'infos sur la manière dont les militaires vont annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles au familles des soldats tombés au front._

 _Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas corrigé le texte vie un correcteur en ligne, désolée pour les fautes (qui doivent être nombreuses)._

* * *

Le Colonel Jack O'Neill était assis sur son lit d'hôpital au SGC. Le Dr Janet Fraiser lui avait confisqué tous ses effets personnels et fait enfiler une tenue d'hôpital.

Il avait réussi à lui voler une balle anti-stress, posée sur son bureau. La balle servait plus à le distraire qu'à le détendre : il la lançait en l'air, la rattrapait et recommençait, encore et encore.

Jack avait passé l'examen médical de retour de mission le plus long et le plus complet de l'histoire du SGC. Fraiser avait dit qu'après 3 mois sur une autre planète, elle devait vérifier que tout était en ordre, qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune carence. Maintenant, il devait attendre le feu vert du médecin-chef afin de rentrer chez lui.

Cependant, Janet n'avait pas semblé ravie en voyant l'état de ses genoux.

« Que voulez-vous que je dise, Doc ? J'étais coincé là-bas, il a bien fallu que mette la main à la pâte pour aider les villageois et gagner ma nourriture ! »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié son ton condescendant.

Alors qu'il avait perdu le compte des lancers de balle, le docteur Daniel Jackson se présenta à l'infirmerie.

« Jack, comment ça va ? »

« Toujours en attente des résultats… » soupira-t-il.

« Tiens, ton courrier » lui dit son ami archéologue. Il était passé régulièrement chez lui afin de le relever sa boite aux lettres.

« Ah, je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard de lecture ! » s'écria Jack, ravi, en prenant ses magazines de pêche et en jetant le reste sans délicatesse à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Une enveloppe glissa du tas, attirant l'attention de Daniel. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant, car il n'avait pas trié le courrier de son ami.

Il savait que Jack était mensualisé. Cela évitait tout problème en cas d'absence prolongée, toutes les factures étaient payées.

Cependant, cette enveloppe là était différente : elle était carrée, assez épaisse et surtout, blanc crème avec des petits coeurs partout !

« Jack » commença Daniel, tout en ramassant le courrier tombé au sol. Mais son ami ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine favori. « Jack ! Tu devrais ouvrir ça ! »

L'intéressé daigna lever le nez d'un article sur la pêche au poisson-chat et souleva même un sourcil en voyant l'enveloppe.

« On dirait une invitation à un mariage » dit Daniel, alors que Jack en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Ma cousine se marie, semble-t-il » déclara le Colonel, après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe.

L'invitation était datée de quelques jours avant la mission sur Edora. Elle était sans doute arrivée pendant les pluies de feu.

« Merde ! » cracha presque Jack, en parcourant l'invitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je devais donner ma réponse il y a de cela 2 mois ! Mon père doit s'inquiéter… »

Jack sauta sur ses pieds, regarda sa montre et sembla faire un calcul de tête. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Fraiser et demanda à utiliser son téléphone.

La jeune femme sembla inquiète par le ton péremptoire du Colonel. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Daniel qui la rassura d'un petit sourire.

Jack composa un numéro de téléphone de tête et attendit la tonalité. Après une ou deux sonneries, un homme décrocha.

« Salut Papa ! Déjà levé, hein ? »

« Jonathan ? Comme je suis soulagé de t'entendre ! »

Et Jack pouvait dire, au son de la voix du vieil homme, que c'était la vérité.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais en mission et tu sais comment c'est… »

Un blanc accueillit sa tirade.

« Des officiers se sont présentés à mon domicile, m'expliquant que tu avais disparu en mission. On n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, tout est classé Secret Défense, il parait, là où tu es stationné. »

Le père s'était visiblement inquiété pour son fils mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas mort…

Les deux hommes discutèrent un peu et Franck O'Neill finit par demander à son fils s'il comptait venir au mariage de Meg, qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine et s'il serait accompagné.

« Bien entendu que je serais là et avec une cavalière ! » dit Jack, d'un ton faussement détaché.

Franck déclara qu'il allait appeler sa soeur afin de faire ajouter deux invités sur la liste. Il se dit ravi de voir son fils puis les deux hommes raccrochèrent leurs combinés.

« C'est rapide pour se marier, non ? » déclara Daniel, qui remontait en même temps ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Elle… enfin, ils vont avoir un bébé » répondit Jack, que son père avait mis dans la confidence pendant leur discussion.

« Oh je vois, ils font ça vite avant que ça ne se remarque » conclut l'archéologue.

« Sa famille à lui est plutôt pieuse. Leur vie commune faisait déjà grincer des dents, alors imagine avec un bébé arrivant là-dessus, hors mariage » soupira Jack.

Janet renvoya Jack sur son lit d'hôpital et lui rappela que sans son feu vert, il devait rester au calme.

Daniel suivit son ami, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la cavalière mystère.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai une cavalière ? »

« Mais, tu as dit à ton père que… Oh je vois… »

Jack jeta un regard entendu à son ami. Il n'avait en effet aucune personne pour l'accompagner, mais il comptait bien trouver d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Avec un soupir, le Colonel décida de s'expliquer.

« Je déteste aller aux mariages seul. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui te jette un regard de pitié car tu n'es pas accompagné. Les gens heureux en mariage te présentent toujours les célibataires de la fête en espérant que tu te cases… Et là, c'est ma famille. Ils savent pour Charlie et Sara, je détesterais qu'on se dise que je serais malheureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Jack … »

« Non, je ne le veux pas ! »

Daniel fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua « Ne prête aucune attention à ce que pensent les autres. Et puis, tu vas inviter qui ? »

« J'avais bien une idée mais… »

« Non… ! N'y penses même pas » dit Daniel, se levant de sa chaise.

Jack fut surpris par sa soudaine colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as des vues sur elle, Danny Boy ? »

« Certainement pas ! » se fâcha le jeune homme.

Il considérait Sam comme sa soeur, il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement et n'envisageait absolument pas de sortir avec elle.

De plus, il aurait essuyé un refus puisque la belle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack - et Daniel le savait pertinemment.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda doucement le Colonel.

« Tu as vu la manière dont tu l'as traitée quand nous sommes venus te rejoindre ? »

Le ton était acerbe et Jack se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas volé.

Après trois mois sur cette planète étrangère, il avait fini par se faire une raison. Même si on venait le chercher en vaisseau cela prendrait au mieux plusieurs mois, il avait fait rapide calcul. Sachant que leurs alliés ne lanceraient pas de mission de sauvetage dans l'immédiat, Jack savait qu'il était là pour au moins une voire deux années. Assez pour s'installer, profiter de la vie au calme et décider de rentrer en temps utiles avec les secours.

De toute évidence il avait sous-estimé Carter. Elle semblait avoir trouvé une solution à son problème et SG1 était arrivé juste quand Jack avait déposé les armes et succombé aux charmes de son hôtesse.

Laira s'était offerte à lui et quitte à être coincé sur sa planète, autant prendre du bon temps.

Cependant, Jack avait regretté son geste à la minute où il avait réalisé que Teal'c était là !

Le contrôle des naissances n'existait pas sur Edora, il le savait. Et si Laira était tombée enceinte ? Il suffisait d'une fois, d'un petit nageur particulièrement vif pour que ça prenne… et elle le voulait tellement ce bébé !

Il avait tiré un trait sur Sam Carter et le lendemain, la revoilà dans sa vie. Blonde, magnifique, intouchable !

Jack était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes et Daniel l'observait. Il le connaissait bien et essayait toujours de lire en lui - sans succès.

« Hum » commença Jack, en s'éclaircissant la gorge « j'étais surpris. »

« Par sa présence ? »

« Non, par sa persévérance. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter d'elle ni de ses capacités. »

« Ne doute jamais d'elle, Jack, surtout quand il s'agit de toi ! »

Conscient d'en avoir trop dit, Daniel se leva.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien, rien, laisse. Nous sommes tous un peu fatigué je crois. Je vais rentrer. »

« Tu lui parleras ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non, Jack, nous ne sommes plus au lycée, je ne vais pas non plus lui faire passer un biller doux pendant l'étude ! »

« OK, je lui parlerais dans ce cas. »

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quelques minutes plus tard, Jack fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui.

Dans les vestiaires, il croisa son cher ami Teal'c. Ils se changèrent en silence puis Jack prit finalement la parole.

« Teal'c, merci encore d'être venu me chercher. »

Teal'c s'inclina face à son frère d'armes, il ajouta cependant « ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez remercier, O'Neill. C'est le MajorCarter qui a travaillé le plus dur. »

Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient-ils concertés ?

« Merci quand même, T. »

Le Jaffa quitta la pièce, laissant le Colonel seul avec ses pensées.

Une fois en tenue civile, Jack quitta les vestiaires et tomba sur Sam qui prenait aussi le chemin de son domicile.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, puisqu'elle était passée devant les vestiaires masculins quelques instants avant qu'il n'en sorte.

Il la détailla avec soin. Ses vêtements étaient manifestement trop grands pour elle. Elle avait perdu du poids en trois mois et Jack savait pourquoi.

« Vous rentrez vous reposer un peu, Major ? »

La jeune femme se retourna mais ne lui sourit pas quand elle le reconnut - une première !

« Oui, j'estime avoir gagné le droit de dormir un peu, maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous, Monsieur ! »

Le ton était à la limite de l'insubordination, mais Jack décida de ne pas relever. Après tout, ce soir, elle avait tous les droits.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, dans un silence de cathédrale.

Jack ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ni de ses remerciements ni de l'invitation au mariage.

Sam se radoucit un peu et demanda « des projets pour votre semaine de congé, Monsieur ? »

« Je vais au mariage de ma cousine et… euh… »

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à continuer.

« J'ai dit que je viendrais accompagné. »

« Oh, je vois, un rendez-vous galant… » dit Sam, contrariée encore un peu plus.

« Hum, à vrai dire non pas vraiment. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre pour m'y accompagner ? »

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Pour remplacer la cavalière qui n'a pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis trois mois ? » ricana Sam.

La voilà maintenant invitée à la place d'une autre !

« Non, pas du tout. Je viens juste de découvrir que ma cousine se mariait et je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion pour vous de me raconter en détails, et sans que je ne vous coupe, comment vous avez réussi à venir me chercher en un temps record. »

Voilà, c'était dit.

Sam sembla avoir reçu un coup de zat.

« Carter ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, comme pour revenir à la réalité. Son esprit était déjà en train d'échafauder des scénarios…

« Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est si soudain. »

« Dans ce cas, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir ce soir et donnez-moi votre réponse demain. »

Sam rentra chez elle avec la ferme intention de réfléchir longuement avant de répondre non ! Elle avait assez mal vécu la disparition du Colonel et encore plus mal leurs « retrouvailles » !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se jette dans ses bras et la couvre de baisers tout en la remerciant de l'avoir délivré de cette planète archaïque, elle était trop pragmatique pour cela mais quand même !

Il l'avait coupée dans ses explications (comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas le problème) pour aller rejoindre Laira et lui proposer de rentrer sur Terre avec eux !

Oui bien entendu ! Sam s'était décarcassée afin de faire revenir le Colonel et sa maitresse ! Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'il l'attendrait, elle !

S'ils avaient semblé bien s'entendre pendant le séjour de SG1 sur Edora, elle était à mille lieux de penser qu'ils auraient partagé plus qu'une relation amicale.

Elle s'était endormie dans les larmes, d'épuisement et de douleur - non pas physique mais émotionnelle.

Le téléphone la réveilla le lendemain. Elle pensait qu'il était encore tôt mais sa montre indiquait qu'il était près de midi.

« Allô ? » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Carter, désolé de vous embêter avec ça mais j'ai des dispositions à prendre pour… le mariage » dit le Colonel, d'une voix douce.

Alors qu'elle a avait décidé de répondre par un non ferme et définitif, Sam s'entendit déclarer « Oui, je vous accompagnerais. »

« Super, je m'occupe de tout ! » dit Jack, d'un ton enjoué.

Sam l'avait rarement entendu être exalté et se dit que finalement ça pourrait être sympa de l'accompagner dans sa famille.

SJSJSJ

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam et Jack étaient arrivés dans le Minnesota, état dans lequel vivait toute la famille de ce dernier.

« J'ai réservé un bungalow, dans le camping où vont se passer la cérémonie ainsi que la fête. »

« Le camping, Monsieur ? » demanda Sam, un peu inquiète.

« C'est un village de vacances avec des bungalows privatifs. Pas de tentes ni de WC collectifs, je vous le promets Carter » répondit Jack, avec un clin d'oeil. « Nous ne sommes pas en mission pour le SGC on ne sait où dans la galaxie ! »

Arrivés sur place, Sam dû reconnaitre que le cadre était idyllique : un parc entourait un petit lac, doté d'une fontaine, le tout formant le centre du village de vacances. Les bungalows étaient répartis tout autour du parc, chacun avec vue sur le lac.

Sam et Jack étaient arrivés le vendredi, en fin de matinée. Jack avait proposé à sa cousine de venir lui prêter main forte afin de finir de décorer la salle - histoire de se faire pardonner pour le délai de réponse…

Il proposa à Sam de se reposer un peu dans leur bungalow, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle voulait aller faire la connaissance de la famille de Jack.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception et Jack commença à lui parler un peu de sa cousine.

« C'est la nièce de mon père, par sa soeur. Nous avons quelques années d'écart mais nous avons toujours été très proches. »

Sam crut comprendre, ensuite, que la situation des parents de Meg l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir, plus jeune.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle comprit. Les parents de la mariée se jetaient déjà des insultes au visage, devant l'air ahuri de la famille du marié.

« J'avais espéré qu'ils sauraient se tenir, au moins pour l'occasion ! » gronda Jack entre ses dents.

Sam inspira et souffla, comme pour se donner du courage et suivi Jack dans la fosse aux lions.

« Salut la compagnie ! » s'écria Jack sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Son plan fonctionna et tout le monde se tut en entendant sa voix.

Meg se jeta à son cou, pleurant presque de joie en voyant son cousin chéri.

« Comme j'étais heureuse d'apprendre que tu étais rentré sain et visiblement sauf ! » dit la jeune femme en tenant Jack par les épaules.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, sans lâcher sa prise sur lui, pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien revenu en une seule pièce.

Le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, elle nota la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je suis Meg. »

La future mariée tendit sa main à Sam et celle-ci lui rendit son salut.

« Je suis Sam, enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Susan, la tante de Jack se jeta également sur lui, larmoyant au possible sur le retour providentiel de son neveu. Il jeta un regard horrifié à Sam.

La pauvre ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui : elle était astrophysicienne, pas exorciste.

De plus, elle l'avait ramené d'Edora, elle avait fait sa part du sauvetage.

Meg se chargea des présentations aux invités déjà présents et Sam fut bien accueillie par les deux familles.

Quand Susan le libéra, Jack revint vers Sam afin de savoir si tout se passait bien : Meg venait de la réquisitionner pour accrocher des ballons.

Un cri de rage se fit entendre après quelques minutes et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le « DJ » qui rageait sur ses enceintes et son ordinateur.

Le jeune homme en question était un des plus jeunes frères du marié et avait hérité du poste car personne ne voulait le faire. De plus, engager un vrai animateur coûtait cher et le couple avait économisé autant que possible (après tout, ils attendaient un heureux évènement…).

« Hé, Troy, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jack, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne marche pas ! » déclara-t-il, désespéré.

« Laisse-moi jeter un oeil » proposa Sam, en le guidant doucement sur le côté, afin de prendre sa place.

Elle bidouilla quelques instants l'ordinateur puis décida de suivre une autre piste.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda John, le futur marié, tout en s'approchant.

« Chut, Carter travaille… » dit Jack, pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

« Mon Colonel, vous voulez bien me prêter votre couteau suisse ? »

Elle tendit la main, paume ouverte vers le haut, sans même regarder Jack. Il déposa comme demandé le couteau dans son étui rouge et attendit.

Sam découpa des morceaux de câbles, procéda à quelques ajustements et rebrancha les enceintes sur l'ordinateur.

« A l'avenir, évitez de stocker votre matériel dans des endroits où trainent souris et rats » dit Sam en riant.

Elle montra à John les câbles rongés.

« Ce problème est réglé John, mais je fais quoi avec ce PC de malheur ?! » gronda Troy.

« Oh, ça, ce n'était rien, j'ai résolu le problème des plantages à répétition » dit Sam, humblement.

Troy et John échangèrent des regards surpris avant de se jeter sur l'ordinateur pour voir s'il fonctionnait mieux.

« Comment elle a fait ça ? » demanda John à Jack, alors que Sam était déjà repartie vers ses décorations.

« C'est un de ses nombreux talents » répondit le Colonel, énigmatique.

Face aux mines interrogatives des deux frères, ainsi que de Meg qui les avait rejoints, Jack rentra dans les détails.

« C'est une collègue de la base, on bosse ensemble depuis 3 ans. C'est un génie pour tout vous dire. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles toujours Carter, alors ? » demanda Meg.

« Et qu'elle t'appelle Mon Colonel ? » demanda John.

« La force de l'habitude. »

« Et heu… c'est juste une collègue ? » demanda Meg avec malice.

SJSJSJ

Le soir venu, les plus proches membres de la famille restèrent pour le dîner de répétition. Jack et Sam y étaient conviés.

L'ambiance était plus légère depuis l'arrivée de Franck O'Neill, à la fois le père de Jack et l'oncle de la mariée. Il avait demandé à sa soeur d'apprendre à se tenir en société, pour ne pas gâcher le mariage de sa fille unique.

Jack avait pris Sam à part avant qu'ils ne s'installent à table.

« Carter, il va falloir faire un effort et m'appeler par mon prénom, sinon ça va être vraiment bizarre. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de lui sourire et de lui répondre « d'accord mais appelez-moi Sam. »

Sur ces paroles, elle partit rejoindre Meg qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« Alors, Samantha, que faites-vous dans la vie ? » questionna Susan, pendant le dîner.

« Je suis astrophysicienne. »

« Rien que ça ! » s'exclama Henry, le mari de Susan.

« Et sur quoi travaillez-vous exactement ? » demanda le père de Jack.

Sam jeta un regard hésitant à son supérieur, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je conduis des travaux d'exploration spatiale ainsi que sur la télémétrie des radars dans l'espace profond. »

« Comme Stephen Hawking, hein Jack ? » s'exclama Troy.

Jack blêmit, car jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait de réponse à donner à ça.

« Non, pas tout à fait. Le Professeur Hawking travaille sur les trous noirs, la cosmologie et surtout sur la gravité quantique. »

« Et c'est pas la même chose ? » demanda timidement Troy.

Sam rit doucement, sans moquerie aucune.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Puis elle entra dans les détails et tenta de leur expliquer les différences dans ses travaux et ceux de Stephen Hawking.

Comme pour le célèbre professeur handicapé, les invités ont été assez malins pour réaliser qu'ils parlaient à quelqu'un de plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre eux.*

Les conversations reprirent ensuite leur cours normal, sans que Sam n'ait cette étrange sensation d'avoir ennuyé toute l'assistance, pour une fois.

Franck se pencha vers son fils, afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Cette fille-là est loin d'être bête ! »

Jack sourit tout en regardant Sam converser avec Meg et dit « c'est même la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jack invita sa cousine à danser.

Franck rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Sam, qui regardait Meg rayonnante au bras de son cousin.

« Major Carter ? »

« Oh, appelez-moi Sam » répondit-elle, en souriant.

Franck comprenait pourquoi Jack était venu avec elle. Elle était belle, futée et semblait vraiment adorable. Elle était simple malgré son intelligence hors du commun.

« Merci, Sam. »

Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers les yeux bruns du père de Jack. Ils avaient le même regard intense.

« Merci pour quoi, Monsieur ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il était rentré grâce à vous. Vous avez travaillé dur pour ça et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, même si j'ignore où il était et ce que vous avez fait pour le ramener. »

Sam sourit et rougit, visiblement gênée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Colonel dirait à son père qu'il lui devait son retour. Elle était touchée qu'il l'ait mentionné.

« Au fait, moi c'est Franck. »

« Enchantée, Franck. La disparition de votre fils n'a pas dû être une nouvelle facile à digérer. »

Le vieil homme marqua une pause puis répondit, doucement.

« Le Major Davis est arrivé du Pentagone à 7h du matin ce jour-là. Quand je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, avec des collègues à lui, j'ai compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon fils. Je l'ai invité à entrer. Nous avons partagé un café et nous avons discuté. C'est un gentil garçon, vous le connaissez ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait sa connaissance récemment » répondit Sam, en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Davis, lors de la quarantaine du SGC, quelques semaines avant Edora.

« J'ignore pourquoi, mais je savais que Jack n'était pas mort, même si Davis avait été clair. Pas de corps à enterrer mais cela nous voulait pas dire qu'il était vivant. »

Sam hocha la tête. Elle était dans l'armée depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que Davis n'avait pas eu une tâche facile. Elle n'était pas pressée de voir son tour arriver et devoir aller présenter ses condoléances à une famille, de la part du Secrétaire d'Etat de l'USAF. De rencontrer la famille d'un frère ou d'une soeur d'arme dans des moments aussi terribles que le deuil d'un enfant, d'un mari ou d'une mère…

Avant que Sam ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Jack vint la prendre par la main et l'entraina à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

Après quelques slows, dont le très à propos « Sorry seems to be the hardest word » (« _Désolé semble être le mot le plus difficile à prononcer_ ») de Sir Elton John, ils décidèrent de suivre le reste des invités et de rentrer au bungalow afin de se reposer.

 _(* : Tiré du livre_ _Current Biography_ _sur Stephen Hawking.)_

SJSJSJ

Jack avait proposé à Sam de prendre la chambre avec le lit double. Il s'était contenté du canapé-lit du salon.

La nuit était fraîche et il entendit Sam geindre dans son sommeil. Il se leva et attrapa une couverture supplémentaire. Il entra en silence dans la chambre afin de couvrir Sam.

Mais arrivé dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar.

Si Jack ne comprit pas le sens des mots que Sam prononçait, il reconnut la langue. Dans son rêve, Sam parlait Goa'uld !

Il saisit cependant quelques mots qui lui étaient familiers : Chaapa'ai ( _Stargate_ ), Tal pat ryn ( _Etoile filante_ ), Hol ( _Arrêtez_ ), Mel nok tee ( _Evacuez maintenant_ ), Chel nak ( _Très froid_ ).

En revanche, certaines expressions ne lui disaient rien - mais il n'était pas linguiste, lui !

« Pal tiem shree tal ma » ( _Notre amour ne s'éteint pas dans la mort_ ).

Jack se répéta la phrase plusieurs fois afin de s'en souvenir et demander sa signification à Daniel.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras quand elle se mit à hurler.

Il la berça doucement, même s'il savait que c'était mal. Il ne devrait pas de se trouver si près d'elle, dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, à la réconforter suite à un mauvais rêve.

Il ne devrait pas, mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il se bien ?

Au matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Sam sentit une présence à ses côtés mais elle remarqua aussi la couverture supplémentaire sur elle.

« Mon colonel ? »

« Hum… » grogna-t-il, en se tournant vers elle.

« Vous êtes dans mon lit. »

Jack passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Vous avez fait un cauchemar, je vous entendais parler Goa'uld. Et puis, vous aviez froid et moi aussi donc… »

« Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack se leva avant de repenser à l'Antarctique.

Sam put l'admirer en caleçon et t-shirt de l'Air Force.

Avoir avoir bu un café bien chaud en tête-à-tête avec son Colonel, Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle ouvrit la porte, pour laisser sortir la condensation.

D'où il se tenait, dans la kitchenette du bungalow, un nouveau café en main, Jack pouvait la voir se maquiller avec soin.

Il avait presque l'impression de lui voler un moment d'intimité.

Elle était superbe et tellement précise dans ses gestes. Elle avait brossé ses cheveux avec soin tout en les séchant, et Jack pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing - celui qu'il aimait tant !

Après avoir mis sa crème de jour, elle maquillait ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Au moment d'apposer le mascara, elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et Jack retint sa respiration sans le vouloir.

Le geste était presque érotique et pourtant, elle n'en était pas consciente. Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres au moment de refermer la bouche.

Puis, se sentant observée, elle fixa le reflet de Jack dans le miroir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant.

Elle sourit timidement puis détourna les yeux, gênée.

« Je vous laisse la place, mon Colonel. »

« Euh merci Carter mais prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé. »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai fini avec le miroir de la salle de bain. »

Jack prit donc sa place et put sentir de plus près son gel douche, son shampoing et son parfum… enivrants !

Une fois prêt, il quitta à son tour la pièce. A l'instant même où il ouvrait la porte, il surprit Sam appliquer son rouge à lèvre, un petit miroir de poche en main.

Elle avait déjà fait la lèvre supérieure et s'attaquait à l'inférieure. Sa bouche à moitié écarlate était mi-ouverte.

« La touche finale » déclara la jeune femme, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à main.

Sam avait passé une fine chaine en argent autour de son cou et elle portait une robe sobre mais élégante. Elle avait enfilé une paire d'escarpins à bride, avec un talon d cm d'après Jack.

Elle était sublime et il commençait à avoir du mal à détacher son regard du corps féminin si désirable et à portée de main.

Sa tenue était simple mais la mettait étrangement facilement en valeur. Sans doute parce que Sam était une très belle femme, qui pouvait rendre joli le moindre sac à patates en toile de jute !

Jack portait une tenue très sobre également : pantalon noir et chemise blanche, sous son éternel blouson en cuir.

Pas de doute, il était à croquer et Sam sentait ses défenses battre en retraite !

Quand elle y songeait, elle avait été à deux doigts de refuser de l'accompagner, trop en colère après son comportement… et là, il la regardait avec ses yeux de merlan frit hyper sexy…

SJSJSJ

Jack avait prévu de passer prendre son père afin de le conduire à l'église pour la cérémonie. Le père du Colonel avait opté pour une tenue semblable à celle de son fils, sobre mais élégant.

Ils s'installèrent sur la seconde rangée de banc, côté mariée et attendirent que la cérémonie débute. Jack et Franck discutaient de la famille, pendant que Sam observait autour d'elle. On lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil, puisqu'elle était installée à coté de son supérieur et elle apparaissait clairement comme la cavalière de celui-ci.

Elle se dit que les rumeurs devaient aller bon train, car malgré le court délai, les invités étaient nombreux à remplir la si petite église de province.

Le marié se tenait devant l'autel, attendant sa promise. Il paraissait calme et détendu.

La marche nuptiale résonna enfin et tout le monde se leva.

La mariée était resplendissante dans sa robe évasée, permettant de masquer la naissance de son petit ventre.

Les heureux époux échangèrent leurs voeux, sous l'oeil attendri des amis et des familles puis tout le monde prit la direction du camping, pour le repas de fête.

SJSJSJ

Le vin d'honneur et le repas allaient se tenir dans la salle des fêtes du camping, au bord du lac, dont la fontaine majestueuse avait été mise en marche.

Le photographe, engagé pour l'occasion, avait pu réaliser de merveilleux clichés des mariés et de leurs proches.

Malgré l'insistance de Jack et de son père, Sam refuse de poser avec la famille. Elle avait l'impression de prendre une place qui n'était pas la sienne et elle ne voulait pas que dans quelques années, en revoyant les photos, le couple se demande qui pouvait bien être cette fille dont il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler.

Lors du repas, des jeux avaient été organisés, les témoins avaient préparé des montages photos des jeunes mariés depuis leur naissance jusqu'aux enterrements de vie de célibataires.

Entre les plats, les mariés avaient chanté un morceaux en karaoké. C'était un peu kitsch mais très réussi, tout le monde avait beaucoup apprécié.

Counting stars - _Compter les étoiles_

 **Lately I been, I been losing sleep**  
 _Dernièrement, j'ai, j'ai perdu le sommeil_  
 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
 _En rêvant à ce que nous pourrions être_  
 **But baby I been, I been prayin' hard**  
 _Mais chérie, j'ai, j'ai beaucoup prié_  
 **Said no more counting dollars**  
 _J'ai dit on ne compte plus les dollars_  
 **We'll be counting stars**  
 _Nous allons compter les étoiles_  
 **Yeah, we'll be counting stars**  
 _Ouais, nous allons compter les étoiles_

 **I see this life**  
 _Je vois cette vie_  
 **Like a swinging vine**  
 _Comme une liane qui se balance_  
 **Swing my heart across the line**  
 _Balançant mon cœur au-delà de la ligne_  
 **In my face is flashing signs**  
 _Sur mon visage clignotent les signes_  
 **Seek it out and we shall find**  
 _Cherchons et nous allons trouver_

 **Old, but I'm not that old**  
 _Vieux, mais je ne suis pas si vieux_  
 **Young, but I'm not that bold**  
 _Jeune, mais je ne suis pas si intrépide_  
 **And I don't think the world is sold**  
 _Et je ne pense pas que le monde soit vendu_  
 **I'm just doing what we're told**  
 _Je fais juste ce qu'on nous a dit_

 **I... feel something so right**  
 _Je sens quelque chose de si bon_  
 **Doing the wrong thing**  
 _En faisant les mauvaises choses_  
 **I... feel something so wrong**  
 _Je sens quelque chose de si mauvais_  
 **Doing the right thing**  
 _En faisant les bonnes choses_  
 **I could lie, could lie, could lie**  
 _Je pourrais mentir, pourrais mentir, pourrais mentir_  
 **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**  
 _Tout ce qui me tue, me fait me sentir vivant_

 **(...)**

 **I feel the love**  
 _Je ressens l'amour_  
 **And I feel it burn**  
 _Et je le sens brûler_  
 **Down this river, every turn**  
 _Le long de cette rivière, chaque méandre_  
 **Hope is a four letter word**  
 _Hope (l'espoir) est un mot de quatre lettres_  
 **Take that money**  
 _Prends cet argent_  
 **Watch it burn**  
 _Regarde-le brûler_

 **(…)**

 **Everything that kills me... makes me feel alive**  
 _Tout ce qui me terrasse... me fait me sentir vivant_

Jack et Sam ne purent se retenir de se regarder intensément dès les premières paroles de cette chanson.

Tout leur parlait. Ils se trouvait dans la situation décrite : se cantonner à ce qu'on leur demande de faire. Ils étaient, l'un comme l'aitre, désireux de suivre leur propre route, même si elle est interdite.**

Le reste du monde disparu le temps du morceau des One Republic. Ils restèrent à se contempler, à avoir une de ces fameuses discussions silencieuses qui caractérisait si bien SG1, et tous deux en particulier.

Quand la chanson toucha à sa fin, ils se mirent à applaudir machinalement, comme le reste des convives, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Le couple fraîchement uni quitta la petite estrade et Meg ouvrit le bal avec son père, comme le voulait la tradition.

Le jeune frère du marié avait lancé la playlist love et la voix de Withey Houston se fit entendre dans la salle. « I Will always love you » se mit à résonner et beaucoup de couples se rendirent sur la piste de danse.

Jack, un peu gêné, s'était levé dans le but d'inviter Sam mais Susan, sa tante, le réquisitionna.

Le marié vint donc à la rescousse de Sam en l'invitant à son tour quand Lionel Ritchie entama « Say you, Say me »

Puisque tous les invités dansaient avec bonheur des slows plus ou moins langoureux, le jeune homme lança « With or without you » de U2 qui fit plaisir aux Irlandais qu'étaient les O'Neill et Franck invita Sam son tour, pendant que Jack dansait avec Meg.

Les chansons se suivaient pendant que les duos se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré de ses artistes préférés.

Withney Houston « My love is your love » et Mariah Carey se disputaient la première place du classement des morceaux les plus romantiques, bien que quelques hommes se soit imposés : George Michael, Marvin Gaye, Barry White et Joe Cocker…

Quand le DJ annonça le dernier slow, Jack fendit la foule bien décidé à rejoindre Sam.

« Still loving you » de Scorpions résonna et ressembla à s'y méprendre à une déclaration d'amour que Jack aurait pu écrire pour Sam.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leur amour et n'avait jamais mit fin à leur « relation » mais Jack savait que sa conduite à son retour d'Edora méritait des excuses, que Sam méritait un vrai merci de sa part car sans elle, il n'aurait pas été là ce soir, jamais il n'aurait vu sa cousine heureuse.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, il se rapprocha très près de sa cavalière et commença à chanter.

Sa voix chaude et grave fit frissonner Sam. La chair de poule l'envahit quand elle réalisa qu'il lui parlait à travers la chanson.

 **Time, it needs time**  
 _Du temps, il faut du temps_  
 **To win back your love again**  
 _Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
 **I will be there, I will be there**  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_  
 **Love, only love**  
 _L'amour, seul l'amour_  
 **Can bring back your love someday**  
 _Peut ramener ton amour un jour_  
 **I will be there, I will be there**  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_

 **I'll fight, babe, I'll fight**  
 _Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai_  
 **To win back your love again**  
 _Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
 **I will be there, I will be there**  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_  
 **Love, only love**  
 _L'amour, seul l'amour_  
 **Can break down the wall someday**  
 _Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour_  
 **I will be there, I will be there**  
 _Je serai là, je serai là_

Quand le morceau toucha à sa fin, ils étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre et le reste des invités s'étaient tus pour les fixer et attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer…

Doucement, Sam tendit légèrement le cou et Jack s'empressa de déposer un baiser chaud sur les lèvres de sa cavalière.

Oubliant le reste du monde, le couple sortit profiter de la terrasse au bord du lac.

Sa veste en cuir sur les épaules de Sam, Jack l'admira au clair de lune.

Il passa un bras possessif sur ses épaules et lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

Elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui et avec son sourire mégawatt, elle répondit « je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie, Jack ! »

Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon et tous deux admirèrent le lac, des étoiles plein les yeux et des perspectives d'avenir nouvelles.

 **FIN**

**Paroles, traductions et analyse trouvées sur La coccinelle.

Les chansons m'ont été soufflées par mes amis sur Facebook, suite à une demande de ma part, en novembre 2016 (ce qui veut dire que je suis sur cet OS depuis un loooong moment !)

Et vous, quelle est votre chanson romantique de référence ?


End file.
